Lord Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett ist ein hochrangiges Mitglied der East India Trading Company und der Hauptantagonist der ersten drei Fluch der Karibik-Filme. Er ist ein fanatischer Gegner der Piraterie und hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, diese auszulöschen. Er manipuliert sowohl Jack Sparrow, Will Turner und auch Eizabeth Swann. Nachdem er sein Ziel, das Herz von Davy Jones zu finden um mit diesem die See kontrollieren zu können, erreicht hat, sendet er Davy Jones aus um so viele Piraten wie möglich zu töten. Letztendlich kommt es zu einer Seeschlacht zwischen den letzten Piratenfürsten und der East India Trading Company, in dem Beckett mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Endeavour, vernichtet wird. Beckett wurde von Tom Hollander dargestellt. Biographie Fluch der Karibik 2 Nachdem er zum Lord von Port Royal ernannt wurde, erscheint Beckett dort mit einer Batallion Soldaten der East India Trading Company. Direkt nach seiner Ankunft lässt er William Turner verhaften, da dieser am Ende des ersten Films dem Piraten Jack Sparrow zur Flucht verhalf. Als Gouveneur Swann Einspruch erhebt, reicht Beckett ihm einen Haftbefehl und behauptet er sei für Turner. Swann ließt das Papier und muss zu seinem Schrecken feststellen, dass der Befehl für seine Tochter Elizabeth, Wills Verlobte ist. Sadistisch lässt Beckett auch Elizabeth als Wills Assistentin verhaften und gibt Gouverneur Swann den richtigen Befehl. Beckett offenbart, dass er außerdem einen Haftbefehl für Commodore Norrington hat, dieser ist jedoch nicht anwesend da er nach Jack's Flucht zurückgetreten ist. Zu seinem Schock muss Gouverneur Swann feststellen, dass die Strafe für Wills und Elizabeths "Verbrechen" der Tod ist. Am nächsten Morgen lässt Beckett Will vor sich bringen. Beckett erklärt ihm, dass die Kompanie seine Hilfe benötigt. Will soll Jack Sparrow auffindig machen und ihm einen gewissen Gegenstand abhandeln. Im Gegenzug für den Gegenstand bietet Beckett Jack einen Freibrief für seine Piraterie. Will geht fälschlicherweise davon aus, dass Beckett die Black Pearl von Jack will, Beckett klärt jedoch auf dass es ihm um Jacks Kompass geht. Um Wills Loyalität zu garantieren bleibt Elizabeth solange in Becketts Gewahrsam. Tatsächlich versucht Gouverneur Swann in der Nacht, Elizabeth auf eigene Faust zu retten und schmuggelt sie aus dem Gefängnis. Am Hafen werden sie jedoch von Becketts rechter Hand, Mr. Mercer, erwartet, der den Kapitän von dem Schiff, welches Elizabeth in Sicherheit bringen sollte, ersticht. Es tauchen weitere Soldaten der Kompanie auf, Elizabeth ist jedoch bereits entkommen. Elizabeth kehrt in die Festung zurück, wo sie in Becketts Gemächer einbricht und auf diesen wartet. Sie bedroht Beckett mit einer Pistole und fordert, dass dieser Freibriefe für sowohl Will als auch sie selbst unterschreibt und mit seinem Siegel versiegelt. Elizabeth erklärt außerdem, dass das Gold der Isla de Muerta verflucht ist, da sie davon ausgeht dass der Kompas dorthin zeigt. Beckett erklärt Elizabeth, dass der Kompass nicht nach Norden zeigt, sondern in die Richtung, in der sich der Gegenstand befindet den der Träger sich am meisten wünscht. Nachdem Beckett dies erklärt hat, unterschreibt und versiegelt er die Freibriefe. Bevor Elizabeth mit den Freibriefen entkommen kann, macht Beckett ihr klar, dass er immer noch den Kompass will. Nachdem Elizabeth mit den Freibriefen für sich, Will und Jack aus seinem Haus geflüchtet ist, sendet Beckett ihr Mr. Mercer nach, da sie davon ausgeht dass Elizabeth Mercer zu Jack führen wird. Nachdem Mercer Elizabeth bis Tortuga verfolgt hat, kehrt er nach Port Royal zurück um Beckett Bericht zu erstatten. Beckett lässt Gouverneur Swann aus dem Gefängnis holen und erzählt ihm, dass sich seine Tochter mit Piraten herumtreibt, eingeschlossen Jack Sparrow und den ehemaligen Commodore Norrington. Er erzählt Swann außerdem, dass die Piraten verfolgt, zur Strecke gebracht und allesamt getötet werden. Um Elizabeth dieses Schicksal zu ersparen, fordert Beckett von Swann dessen Autorität als Gouverneur, Einfluss in London und Loyalität. Um Elizabeth zu retten willigt Swann ein und wird freigelassen. Nachdem sie Elizabeth treffen erfahren Jack und sein Maat Gibbs dass Will für die kurze Zeit, die er bei ihnen war, für Beckett gearbeitet hat und für ihn den Kompass wollte. Jack realisiert außerdem dass Norrington hinter der Truhe her ist, die das Herz von Davy Jones enthält. Letztendlich wird das Herz auf der Isla Cruces gefunden, allerdings kämpfen sowohl Jack Sparrow, Will, Norrington und die Crew von Davy Jones darum. Jack will sich mit dem Herz Jones vom Hals halten, Will will damit seinen Vater, welcher ein Crewmitglied von Jones ist, freikaufen, und Norrington will es an Beckett übergeben um seine Position innerhalb der East India Trading Company zurückzuerhalten. Letztendlich erhält Norrington das Herz und kehrt damit nach Port Royal zurück. Norrington wird für seinen Dienst belohnt und zum Admiral der East India Trading Company ernannt. Durch Jones Herz ist Beckett nun Herr über Jones und somit über die See. Jones wird von ihm nach Port Royal beordert, wo dieser Beckett als seinen neuen Herrn anerkennen muss. Damit hat Beckett was er braucht, um die Piraterie ein für alle Mal auszulöschen. Galerie BeckettAnkunft.png|Beckett's Ankunft in Port Royal BeckettNacht.png|Beckett erwartet Elizabeth BeckettSchwert.png|Beckett mit Norringtons Schwert BeckettNorrington.png|Beckett empfängt Norrington en:Lord Cutler Beckett pl:Cutler Beckett Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Fluch der Karibik-Schurke Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Kriegstreiber